Crash
by Ketsi-aiita-n
Summary: Rei and Kai have been in a car crash. Warning, KaixRei slash
1. After effects

This is my first Beyblade fanfic. Beware of the slash! If you don't like slash, the back button calls. o_o  
  
// memories//  
  
*thoughts*  
  
~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ *~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ *  
  
Rei opened his eyes, then promptly shut them again at the sight of his own leg, covered in plaster.  
  
"Hey, I think he's awake!" Rei heard Tyson's voice yelling. He opened his eyes and looked to the side of him and saw Tyson and Kenny sitting by the hospital bed. A flash of blonde told him Max had run from the room to get someone.   
  
Rei blinked groggily at his friends. "What happened?" he asked blearily.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Tyson asked worriedly. He glanced at Kenny.   
  
"The nurse said he might have slight amnesia," Kenny assured Tyson. "He did hit his head quite hard."  
  
"The crash?" Tyson said slowly, trying to jog Rei's memory.  
  
It worked - Rei gasped as the memories came flooding back.  
  
//The music was playing loudly. Kai and him had been laughing at something Tyson had said. Suddenly a green car swerved in front of them, out of nowhere, and the impact knocked Rei unconscious.//  
  
"Where's Kai? What happened to him?"  
  
Tyson bit his lip, then looked to Kenny for help. *It's something terrible,* he thought. *That's why Tyson won't say it. He's dead, isn't he?*   
  
"He's … erm …" Kenny seemed lost for words for once. "Alive," he finished lamely. "I think."  
  
*Very reassuring. Not.* Thought Rei bitterly. He suddenly remembered that Tyson had been in the car too. "Are you ok?" he asked the blunette.   
  
Tyson raised a hand to a scratch on the bridge of his nose. "Just a few cuts and bruises." He raised a hand to his head. "Bit of a headache though. Kai's seatbelts were rubbish."  
  
"He's even lost the desire to eat," Kenny added.  
  
*Must be pretty bad then.* thought Rei. *I thought nothing could stop him eating.*  
  
"Nah. Hospital food is disgusting," Tyson replied. "I'll eat tons back home."  
  
Rei rolled his eyes. "Am I ok?" he asked. He only asked because he seemed to have lost all feeling in his body.  
  
"Broken leg. That's all." Kenny said.  
  
"But someone said you could end up in a coma, like K -" Tyson said tactlessly, before Kenny clamped his hand over the blunette's mouth.  
  
Rei's eyes widened. "What happened to Kai?" he asked angrily.  
  
"He broke a leg, and three ribs," Kenny said quietly.  
  
*Oh Kami.*  
  
"His head almost broke the windscreen…Rei, he's in a coma."  
  
Rei closed his eyes and wished it all away. He wished himself back to the park…  
  
//Kai was sat on a bench, watching Tyson and Max blading against a couple of kids. The kids were being beaten with ease. Rei went and sat down next to him.   
  
"Hey." Rei said. "You ok?"  
  
Kai smiled slightly. "Yeah. Now you're next to me." He slipped his hand into Rei's, then pulled him nearer. Rei traced around the tattoos on Kai's cheeks. Kai smiled and kissed Rei's fingers, then slipped his hand round Rei's waist and kissed him gently on the lips. Rei kissed back…//  
  
A blunette nurse came into the room, led by Max. "Oh, good, you're awake."  
  
"Where's Kai?" Rei asked, hoping his friends were wrong.  
  
"The boy who came in with you? I'm afraid he's in bad condition, and still asleep."  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
The nurse bit her lip, looking exactly like Tyson, minus the cap. "Alright then."  
  
---  
  
Five minutes later.  
  
---  
  
Kai looked peaceful when he was asleep. But now more so that ever. Usually, he still looked serious, or concerned, in his sleep, but now he looked serene.   
  
This upset Rei a great deal.  
  
*If Kai was still in there, he'd look angry that he'd have to stay in bed all day! He's not a lie-in person! Just not a morning person!*  
  
A tear slipped down Rei's cheek, but he brushed it away hurriedly. *If Kai wakes up, he wouldn't want to see me cry. When he wakes up,* he corrected himself. *When.*  
  
Rei took Kai's hand. "Come on," he urged the Russian. "Wake up, Kai-koi."  
  
They sat like that for ages, the only sound the steady beep of Kai's heart monitors.  
  
---  
  
Outside Kai's room.  
  
---  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny sat in silence.  
  
"I hope Kai's ok," Tyson said, feeling he had to break the still air.  
  
"I hope Rei's ok," Max added.  
  
"I hope you two are ok." Kenny frowned. "Are you?"  
  
Silence again.  
  
A girl walked past, but stopped. "Are you Tyson? And Max? Of the Bladebreakers?"  
  
The boys nodded.  
  
"Oh, wow! Can I have your autographs please?"  
  
Kenny watched Tyson carefully. He did not get excited about his fan, or revel in the limelight, preferring to scribble his name hastily and pass the pen to Max, who did the same.  
  
"Why are you here?" the girl asked.  
  
"Kai, Rei and Tyson were in a crash," Max murmured.  
  
"Oh my god, are you ok?" the girl asked.  
  
"Me and Rei are," Tyson said quietly. "But Kai's in a coma."  
  
The girl was genuinely saddened. "Poor Kai…" she said softly. "Tell him to hold on, ok? From Carla."  
  
The boys nodded mournfully.  
  
---  
  
Kai's room.  
  
---  
  
Rei traced his fingers around the triangles on Kai's cheeks, willing him to wake up. He looked to his hand, which still held Dranzer. Rei put his own palm, holding Driger, against it.  
  
Rei's head dropped to the bed.  
  
---  
  
Outside.  
  
---  
  
Max leant against the wall, looking through the window at Rei and Kai sadly. It couldn't have happened to a worse person. He was the only one who knew that Rei had been crushing on Kai for a very long time. Of course, this had hurt him. He liked Rei far too much to tell him his own feelings, because he knew it would confuse the Chinese boy.  
  
Suddenly, Rei fell. Like he'd been knocked out. "Get the doctor!" he yelled. Kenny ran to get help, while Tyson and Max ran into Kai's room.  
  
---  
  
Two minutes later.  
  
---  
  
"He's in the exact same state as your other friend. I've never know of this before, a coma after waking, but…" the doctor talking to Tyson said. "He's got a better chance of waking than Kai."  
  
The doctor handed Tyson Driger and Dranzer. "Here. They were holding these."  
  
Kenny took the Blades and turned on Dizzi. "I'll work on these," he said to the blonde and the blunette. "Go and watch them."  
  
---  
  
Rei opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Kai, who had been watching him. He was smiling slightly. They seemed to be floating in a grey mist.  
  
"Why did you come here?" Kai asked softly.  
  
"You - you called me," Rei replied.  
  
Kai gathered Rei up in his arms and kissed him. "I thought no-one would hear me."  
  
Rei flung his arms around Kai's neck. "I thought I'd lost you forever."  
  
"Neither of us is safe yet, Rei-koi."  
  
"Where are we?" Rei asked the Russian.  
  
As if in reply, the mist that surrounded them faded.  
  
There were hundreds of people here.  
  
"Limbo."  
  
There were two huge gates. "Heaven and Hell, I guess." Rei murmured, his head on Kai's shoulder, his arms round his waist.   
  
Kai ran his hands through Rei's hair. "We need to get back before we get sucked out of Limbo."  
  
"How?"  
  
A young woman drifted over to them. "Someone who loves you has to cry for you, and their tears must touch your skin before you get dragged in."  
  
Kai and Rei looked worriedly at each other. No-one loved them enough to cry…did they?  
  
---  
  
Rei's room.  
  
---  
  
Max stared at Rei's lifeless body. *He won't wake up, will he?* the blonde thought. *I wish I could have told him...*  
  
He decided that, even if Rei couldn't hear him, he should say it anyway. Just in case he could.  
  
"Rei, I just want to tell you something. I know you love Kai, and I can't stop that, but I still want you to know that I love you too. I've loved you since I met you. And...I really hope that you wake up, because if you don't, I won't be able to cope. But I don't want you to wake up without Kai, because you'll be miserable without him, and I wouldn't be able to cope if you were unhappy. At all. I love you, Rei."  
  
And his eyes sparkled with tears. Max took Rei's hand, and two tears fell onto Rei's wrist.  
  
---  
  
Limbo.  
  
---  
  
Kai's hands fell to his sides. Rei had faded away. "Someone cried," he whispered. "Someone else loves him." Suddenly, he felt something pulling at him, dragging him slowly to the gates. "No," he growled. "I'm staying here."   
  
But still he moved to the gates, speeding up.  
  
---  
  
Rei's room.  
  
---  
  
Rei blinked and sat bolt upright. "KAI!" He yelled. Max almost fell off his chair. Rei saw the tears glinting on his wrist.   
  
"Thanks, Max. You saved me. Now we've got to save Kai."  
  
---  
  
Limbo.  
  
---  
  
The gates were getting closer. Instead of worrying about how he could get back, Kai now was worrying about where he was going.   
  
Heaven or Hell?  
  
---  
  
Rei's room.  
  
---  
  
Rei's attempts at getting up were unsuccessful. He lay back, angry tears glinting. "I have no way of putting my tears on Kai," he murmured, partly to himself, partly to Max. "You go," he finally decided. "Try your tears."  
  
Max took off in a flash of technicolour. Rei closed his eyes and prayed for Kai's safetly.  
  
---  
  
Kai's room.  
  
---  
  
Tyson, for once, hadn't gotten bored and wandered off to find something to eat. Instead, he stared at Kai intently. He couldn't really understand how Rei could be going out with him. He was controlling, bitter and distanced himself from everyone. But, Tyson reasoned with himself, he didn't seem like that when Rei was there. The Bladebreakers were better off because of this. He hoped Rei would wake up when Kai did.  
  
Tyson's train of thought was practically blown up when Max pelted into the room and threw Tyson out of the way.   
  
---  
  
Limbo  
  
---  
  
Those gates were dangerously close. Luckily, he seemed to be nearer to the Heavenly ones.   
  
"Come on, Rei-koi." he muttered, trying to grab onto something to delay his impending death.  
  
---  
  
Kai's room.  
  
---  
  
Max cried and cried. Kai twitched once.  
  
---  
  
Limbo.  
  
---  
  
Kai drew the deepest breath he could. "I LOVE YOU, REI-KOI!" he yelled.  
  
Kai blacked out.  
  
TBC...  
  
~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ *~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ *  
  
Mwah ha ha!!! I know everyone hates TBCs, so that's why I wrote it!!!  
  
I hate TBCs almost as much as FLUFF!!!!!   
  
Well, I need to write the story before it gets posted, and school could delay that. "."  
  
MWAH HA HA!!! EVEN WORSE THAT TBCs, ARE TBCs THAT GET CONTINUED THREE MONTHS LATER!!  
  
Don't worry, I'll try to write it before March. Lol . 


	2. Thoughts and memories

Hi! Look! It's up! WOOHOO! French really IS useful!

//memories//

*thoughts*

~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ *~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ *

Rei's room

Rei felt something go. He felt hollow, like he had all that time before he met Kai. It was that space in his heart that had been empty, and Kai had filled it. But now...it had just gone.

"Kai..." Rei whispered into the silence, eyes shining. "I didn't even get to say goodbye..."

---

Waiting room.

---

Oblivious to the drama around him, Kenny had sat, working on the to Beyblades, whilst all this was happening. Suddenly, they began to spin, and the two Bitbeasts escaped the blades and took off down two separate corridors. Dranzer flew at breakneck speed, around shocked patients and doctors alike, to Rei's room. Driger, however, took off in the other direction, skidding around corners, his claws silently pounding on the floors as he headed towards Kai's room.

---

Rei's Room

---

Suddenly, Dranzer swept into the room, lighting it up with a blazing red light. He looked sadly at Rei, who said quietly, "He's gone."

"Not quite gone yet, Rei-koi."

*Am I going crazy?* thought Rei, as he heard the voice.

---

Kai's room

---

The doctors, rushing to Kai's side, where thrown away from the Russian by the huge white tiger, who stood over him, protecting him. Driger turned towards his masters boyfriend and let his tears fall. 

---

Rei's Room

---

Dranzer exploded into a million shards of light, that showered Rei like broken glass, and they penetrated every part of his body, burning his skin. 

Rei froze.

---

Kai's Room

---

Kai's eyes flicked open and Driger too exploded. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, and as the specks of Driger sunk into his skin, he screamed. "REI!"

---

Rei's Room

---

He heard the scream. Rei was suddenly filled with energy as he jumped out of bed. His broken leg had seemingly healed and a burst of red energy broke the cast. He tore down a corridor, straight to Kai's room. He slid over to Kai's bed and leapt on him. "Kai, you're alright!"

Kai sat up and smiled, throwing his arms around the Chinese boy, as though nothing had happened. "Yeah. Are you okay too?"

Rei paused, suddenly thinking it over. "I'm good. But different, you know?"

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Kai looked at Rei, then frowned. "Erm, what colour are your eyes?"

"Amber…" Rei suddenly realised what was wrong. Kai's eyes were no longer the normal crimson. They were amber. Rei could guess what had happened to his own. Then he noticed that Kai had suddenly grown fangs, just like…Rei ran his tongue over his teeth and found them gone.

*What the -?* Rei thought.

Kai had noticed his newly grown fangs. "Aren't these yours?" he asked, sounding confused. He had a right to be.

The doctors looked on in mystification, as did Tyson and Max. Kenny opened the door. "Guys, I think that -" he stopped, seeing Rei sat on Kai's knee, both wide awake. "Never mind." 

---

Later, still in Kai's room.

---

The doctors and the other Bladebreakers had left Rei and Kai alone, after a minor argument.

// The doctor frowned at the two boys. "Look, you need to get some rest, both of you!"

"We're fine!" Kai growled. "We're awake, what more do you want?"

"Well he had a broken leg this morning!" The doctor cried, pointing at Rei. Kai wrapped his arms around Rei and pulled him close. "He's staying with me!"

"You still need a check up," the doctor argued. 

"Tomorrow," Rei said, leaning against Kai.

Kai purred slightly.//

Rei had fallen asleep in Kai's arms. Kai ran his tongue over his newly grown fangs. *These are so weird,* he thought. *I wonder why this all happened?* He stood up and lay Rei down on the bed gently and walked over to a mirror on the wall. The amber eyes looked so out of place in his face. The elongated, cat-like pupils narrowed as he looked at them suspiciously. Rei yawned. Kai sat down next to his Koi.

"Hey sleepy," he said quietly, taking his hand. 

Rei's eyes fluttered open and he started. "Whoa. That's really strange, you having my eyes," he said. "And I don't have my fangs," he moaned.

"I really think we should talk to Kenny about this," Kai said musingly. "I think he might have a better idea about it than us."

"Plus we need our Bitbeasts in our blades, not our bodies," Rei added, sitting up. "Okay, let's go and find him."

Kai pulled Rei up and kissed him. Rei sighed. "What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"I thought I'd never be able to do that, ever again," he said, lying his head on Kai's shoulder. A tear ran down his cheek. "I thought 'd lost you," he whispered. 

Kai hugged him tightly and wiped the tears away. "Don't worry, Rei, I'm here, I didn't go anywhere."

"You nearly did," Rei said. "If it wasn't for Driger, you wouldn't have woken up."

"Was it Dranzer who woke you?" Kai asked suddenly.

Rei looked at the floor. "Erm, no. It was Max."

Kai grew angry for a second. "Max?" he asked in quiet rage.

"I was just as surprised as you," Rei murmured. Kai nodded, slightly calmer, and they began to walk out of the room. *Just as long as it wasn't Tyson who woke Kai,* he thought. 

"Hmm?" Kai stopped and looked at Rei. "You say something?"

"No…" Rei said. 

*I'm going crazy,* Kai thought. 

"No you're not," Rei said.

"What?" Kai frowned in surprise.

"You just said that you're going crazy…didn't you?"

"Erm…I thought it," Kai said uneasily. "I didn't say it."

*Can you hear this?* Rei thought, directing his thoughts at Kai.

*Yes…This is weird,* Kai replied. "Let's go and find Kenny. He's bound to know what's going on."

---

Outside.

---

Tyson looked up to see Rei and Kai walking towards them. "Oh, hi you guys!" He said. "Ok now?"

"Yeah, Rei just had a very long sleep," Kai said, smiling slightly.

*Whoa! A smile!* thought Tyson. *Something good must have happened!*

"Yeah." Rei grinned. "Where's Kenny? We need to talk about our little switching eyes and teeth thing," he said.

"Erm…yeah. Wait a moment." Tyson turned around. "Chief! They're up!"

Kenny and Max walked around the corner. "Good. I need to talk to them about their blades."

"Let me guess…" Kai said. "There's no Bitbeasts inside."

"Yes. They're -"

"Inside us." 

"Well why do you need us then?" asked Dizzi indignantly.

"There's other things too," Rei said. He looked at Kai. *I can't stand her,* he growled. *I don't do subtlety.*

*Look, I'll do it.* Kai replied. "Kenny. We need to talk." *See? I don't do subtlety either.* 

Rei suppressed a smile. 

"Ok. When?" Kenny asked.

Rei grabbed Kenny by the wrist. "Now," he growled. He dragged Kenny off, Kai smirking at the surprised looks on Tyson's and Max's faces. 

---

An empty room. 

---

"What do you want?" Kenny asked angrily.

"We want to talk to you." Kai replied. "About these." He ran a thumb over his new fangs. "And our eyes."

"I don't know anything." Kenny said. "Can I go now?"

"No. We were hoping that you could explain why."

"I said I don't know."

"You don't have to know," Rei said.

"You just have to -" Kai continued

"Have some theories." Rei finished Kai's sentence.

"On why,"

"And how."

"Okay," Kenny murmured. "This is creepy now."

"We know," Rei and Kai said together. "It's weird when you are hearing each others thoughts."

"Erm…" Kenny looked confused. "You want some theories?"

"Oh good, you understand." Rei said.

---

Outside

---

"So what do you think is going on inside there?" Tyson asked Max, leaning back in the chair. It wasn't particularly comfortable, but he didn't care. 

"I'm not sure." Max said. "They seemed different though, didn't they?"

"I'd probably be different if Draciel had exploded over me!" Tyson said.

"Why would that happen?" Max asked curiously.

*Oops,* thought Tyson. "Erm…just picked a Bitbeast at random, you know, one that wasn't mine…"

"Oh." Max sagged slightly. *I thought he liked me for a moment then.*

*Better not let anything else slip,* Tyson thought worriedly. *He'll think I'm weird.*

---

In the room.

---

Kenny left the room.

"So…that's our final answer?" Kai asked, sitting down.

"I guess so." 

"It really is our Bitbeasts' fault?" Kai asked, unsure. "Not ours?"

"Why would it be our fault?" Rei asked, sitting down on the arm of the chair.

Kai shook his head. "I don't know…" he pulled Rei onto his lap. "So they were confused?"

"Yes, Kai, now ssh." Rei placed a finger to Kai's lips. "All I don't understand is why we can hear each other's thoughts."

*Strange,* Kai agreed.

Rei replaced his finger with his lips and kissed Kai softly. He smiled. "I think we should go home."

Kai nodded.

~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ *~ X ~ * ~ x ~ * ~ X ~ * ~ x ~ *

Ok? No cliff hangers? Happy now? Next chapter up whenever I can put it up.

Sayonara!!!


End file.
